


This Love

by Romennim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you think this love will kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Questo Amore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655556) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> **Beta:** [](http://inspired-being.livejournal.com/profile)[**inspired_being**](http://inspired-being.livejournal.com/)  

Sometimes you think this love will kill you.

You are not surprised that it has crept up on you and you didn't notice until after it had totally taken you over.  
You've never been too attentive when it comes to these types of things - you just did not care - but this is so different to anything you have felt before. It's consuming, maddening, absolute. It commands your attention, your every thought.

You just don't seem to be able to breathe for a moment without thinking of him; his eyes or his smile.  
Sometimes you waste minutes or hours, staring at something; unseeing, while your mind wanders to him.

You think you are like a man sentenced to death; you feel that your death - the point when you will break - is close at hand and it wouldn’t take much to get there. Just a particularly callous comment (such as the ones he is very capable of making) or another woman in his bed - even if recently there haven't been - and you would be done. Your heart would be torn out from your chest, and you can't imagine how you would be able to cope.

How did you arrive at this point? How was it possible for you to fall this hard? And for him?

You're very aware of his defects - very, very aware - but how could his good qualities not overpower the defects? Simply not possible. His kindness and his bravery are like the sun; they permeate through you and warm you from the inside out.

Yes, you think bitterly, you're utterly in love, and without hope.

And the possibilities that your love is not unrequited are...

You hit the wall with your head.

"Merlin, what the hell are you doing?"

Arthur's voice startles you from your - once again - wandering thoughts. You warily turn your head and look at him; he's almost shining as the sun’s rays coming from outside the castle reflect off his hair and his chain mail. You heart misses a beat and your breath catches.

"Come along," he continues, totally unaware of your reactions to him, "we must depart soon."

He turns and begins to descend the stairs.

You feel like a part of yourself is leaving too.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 15th, 2010


End file.
